


Fall Back In Your Arms

by stopmopingstarthoping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Bodyguard, Canon Universe, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Gladio is haunted by dreams of being unable to fulfill his duty.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Fall Back In Your Arms

It’s the same dream again, the one that haunts and chases him no matter how hard he trains, no matter how many extra laps he runs, no matter how many times he can drag a reluctant prince through the paces of a half-hearted sparring session.

They’re climbing, just the two of them, and it’s a sheer cliff face. Gladio can’t see where they’re going or where they’ve come from; he can only keep climbing. Noctis slips down and slides, and a bunch of small rocks go tumbling. Gladio reaches out and grabs him by the wrist, hauls him back up, his other arm straining with the weight of both of them.

They keep climbing, and it’s dusty and sweaty and their fingernails break, and Noctis complains. They’re stupid dream-complaints that don’t make sense, about algebra tests and green pudding and a bunch of weird shit, and Gladio stops, huffing an impatient breath.

And then he looks back, and like always happens in the dream, Noctis falls.

He floats back into the air slowly, almost like he’s underwater, and blue eyes pierce up at Gladio through the black strands swirling around Noctis’ face.

Some nights, he grabs Noctis’ wrist again; sometimes he’s fast enough to get a fistful of the front of his shirt. This time, Gladio turns too quickly, and he’s falling too, and they fall and fall and he doesn’t wake up.

Finally, he’s just left with the sun slanting through the window, a dry mouth, and the feeling that he’s not good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned on Twitter that nothing should be "too short" to post on AO3 and I agreed, so I'm posting some of my shorter tweetfics here!


End file.
